Yakusamashihen Alternative Ending
by Jawshy
Summary: This contains spoilers for Kai. One-shot. It's basically an alternative ending to the arc where Satoko becomes suspicious of Rika in Kai. Rated M for description of Rika's corpse.


_So this fanfic is basically an alternative ending to the arc where Satoko is suspicious of Rika. I was rewatching the episode and got the idea into my head._

_WARNING:__ Contains Spoilers! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ALL OF KAI!_

_

* * *

_

I barely peeked over the shrine and saw... blood. _Blood._ This wasn't just any blood.

As I got closer I realized that there was a body. The moment I saw a lock of blue hair, I knew it was my best friend, Furude Rika. Her blood was splattered onto the ground.

Then I saw those eyes. _Those lifeless eyes._ I couldn't stand it, I had screamed. I had directed attention to myself, and heard footsteps of men running behind me. I looked and I was correct, men in grey suits to be precise. I had to get out of here; I knew I had found out something I shouldn't have found out. I ran into the forest, towards the mountains, I needed to tell someone about the sight that I had seen. I needed my Nii-nii. He wasn't coming though, so I had to fend for... myself.

I brushed through the trees, they looked horrifying to me. I looked behind me and saw nothing, but I could hear the running. Was the running that I could hear of the men behind me? ...

I looked to the side to check but I didn't see the men, I saw her. Ryuguu Rena, one of my friends!

I didn't want to blow her cover, I had to keep running, but she was in danger, I could tell! I had an adrenaline rush and as soon as I knew it, I shouted her name, ran up to her and grabbed her hand. I couldn't do this alone, I just couldn't. She was surprised by my sudden movement, she didn't even know I was there, but it soon wore off. We had to run, run as fast as we could.

I headed towards the bridge and then realised Rena wasn't with me, and then I saw those monsters, running up to me...

I was going to die. Rena was probably dead. There was no ho-

One of the men suddenly fell to the ground, and I saw Rena. There were only 4 of them, and because Rena was there, I suddenly found strength. I pushed one of them off the bridge and grabbed his knife. Rena had a knife too.

They killed Rika. They had to die. I stabbed one of them, Rena stabbed the other one, and she grabbed my hand and led me off into _the mountains_.

"Satoko, I'm sorry if this is confusing to you, but you have to trust me." I heard her say. I nodded and continued to run with her.

"The whole village is dead now, there's nothing we can do, and we just have to get help..."

Her words were like a knife going through my heart. Keiichi, Mion, and Nee-Nee too? ... This couldn't be happening! No!

"W-why?!?" I screamed at her. I needed answers! How did she know this?

"... Because Takano wants to be 'Oyashiro-sama'. She killed Rika, sent her goons to do that, and then killed the whole village."

"Why the whole village?"

"The whole village is infected with a parasite. This is called 'Hinamizawa Syndrome'. Rika is the queen carrier of the syndrome, and when she dies, within the next 48 hours, the whole village goes crazy because their mental state deteriorates. This is because when the Queen parasite is deceased, the other parasites spin out of control. Takano killed Rika and then the whole village so she could be known as 'Oyashiro-sama'." Rena suddenly burst out laughing. "She can't be Oyashiro-sama, she's too weak to be him. If she was Oyashiro-sama, she would have caught us and killed us by now! Oh look, we're getting away! She can kiss that dream goodbye."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Ah, simply because when she was trying to gas the whole village out in the school, I escaped with 20 others. I saw her goons, her face, and it all made sense to me. From then on I knew what was going on and escaped to the mountains. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

"Where do we go now?"

"To Okinomiyo."

_30 years later_

It's been a long time since the Hinamizawa 'disaster'. Me and Rena eventually told the police after escaping and it got leaked to the public. Takano was arrested and the organization went kaput. I have been living in Shishibone City keeping in contact with Rena. Hinamizawa may be gone, but for some reason, it feels like in another world, Hinamizawa never went...

* * *

_A/N__: I really felt that Satoko was stupid to not at least try to make her noticed to Rena. If you haven't watched Kai, and you've read this, well that's your own fault! I left a spoiler notice._


End file.
